


Over My Heart

by Welsper



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: “Do you think it will work out?”She didn’t say what. She didn’t even know what. Finding her father? Fighting Satsuki? The life fibres? Her relationship with Senketsu?





	Over My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izayoi_no_mikoto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izayoi_no_mikoto/gifts).

“Hey Senketsu. Ever been to the mall?”

“No, Ryuko. Are you going?” Senketsu sounded sad, the little sap. Like he always was, whenever she went anywhere without him, wearing anything but him. Ruyko had found it annoying at first, but now… she found herself not wanting to wear much else.

“Dunno. I guess? Never been much of a mall girl myself,” Ryuko pondered, hand in her chin. All she ever seemed to do these days was fight with weird students in a weirder school, wearing this weird uniform she was growing so fond of.

“Do you want to go?” There was a little blush on her face, she noticed. “I mean. I would go. Wearing you.” It wasn’t a school day, but plenty of girls liked wearing their uniforms on their off days. Why wouldn’t Ryuko? She had a Scissor Blade for anyone who would mock her for it. And the bloodthirsty uniform itself.

“Really?!” Ruyko snorted as she looked at this happy face. Now that was something she really never thought she’d see, a _happy sailor uniform_. But here he was and Ryuko’s life felt all the richer for it. It was hard to tell what exactly it was about this clothing that she felt, but after their bond, she felt like she didn’t need to put it into words. Senketsu knew, surely.

Senketsu felt warm around her form. It had taken some getting used to, wearing… someone. Senketsu was someone, not something.

“So what do girls usually do at the mall?” Senketsu asked her as she wandered around the busy building. She could see groups of friends and couples walking around. She looked a little out of place, with her weird uniform and the large bag on her back.

“Shop for clothes, probably,” Ryuko said with a shrug as she looked into a window of a store. The clothes were cute and bright and didn’t look like alien parasites at all, but Ryuko knew better now.

“Ah, I see… Of course you would rather wear something cute,” Senketsu said, sounding so dejected Ryuko patted him a little, what on the outside of course simply looked like she was giving herself a shoulderpat. More strange looks.

“Stop that. I’m here with you, aren’t I? Wearing you.”

“Ryuko, watch out!”

Ruyko grit her teeth and jumped into the air as pins and badges with little emblems were fired her way. The wall cracked and crumbled behind her where they hit. She shuddered to think what it would have done to her bones.

“Are you kidding me?! It’s Sunday!” She shouted at the band of students launching themselves at her, lead by a girl in a scout uniform that was clearly a Goku.

“A good student diligently takes part in her extracurricular activities!”

Ryuko grit her teeth as she was backed into a corner. She had to fight properly!

“Ryuko! Are you okay with wearing me here? In front of all these people?”

She had made up her mind long ago.

“I don’t care if I have to get naked! It’s fine as long as you are with me, as long as it’s for you!” Ryuko shouted. She pricked her wrist, no words needing to be spoken. She would give Senketsu her blood, and he would give her his strength.

“Life Fiber Synchronize! Kamui Senketsu!”

Ryuko stood proudly, strong and one with Senketsu.

“Let them all watch! I won’t let anyone come between us!”

“Ryuko!”

She could hear the shutters of cameras going off and saw people filming her with their phones, but she didn’t care. She got over her hang-ups! To wear a Kamui was to get naked. Senketsu was the only clothing she needed. And if other people could see their bond, how they were one, let them! She didn’t need their permission or approval!

The Goku uniform was no match for Ryuko’s and Senketsu’s bond. Ryuko knew it wouldn’t always be this easy, that hard times would come. But she felt that with Senketsu by her side, with Senketsu on her, she could brave all the dangers.

  


“Going to the mall is certainly something!”

Ryuko smiled as they entered the Mankanshoku residence through its creaky doors.

“Maybe when this is all over… we can go… on a normal...”

Ryuko scratched the back of her head. It felt so stupid to say. But that’s what she wanted, right? Fighting with Senketsu was fun, it made her feel whole even, but she also just wanted to spend time with him.

“A normal… date.”

She didn’t look down, but from the warmth on her belly she could feel Senketsu was blushing. Same as her. Two idiots they were.

“I would… I’d love to, Ryuko.”

Ryuko felt loathe to, but she took off Senketsu to take a bath and wash off the strain of the day. Like this, she felt almost lonely. It wasn’t the kind of naked as with Senketsu, it was just lonely.

“Hey, Senketsu?”

“Hm?”

She had hung him up outside the flimsy, ripped curtain as she soaked in the hot water. There were bruises on her legs and arms and she could see the needle prick on her wrist from where Senketsu drew her blood. It had hurt badly at first, but now that they were so much closer, she didn’t mind anymore. She barely felt it and it brought her so much closer to him,

“Do you think it will work out?”

She didn’t say what. She didn’t even know what. Finding her father? Fighting Satsuki? The life fibres? Her relationship with Senketsu?

“I don’t know, Ryuko. But I believe in you. I’ll be glad to be your strength and I am sure you can use it to achieve all your goals.”

“Thank you, Senketsu.”

He rubbed her hair dry with a towel as she exited the bath. Senketsu was waiting for her outside the curtain like a dog missing its owner.

“Ah. One more thing.”

She rummaged through the little beat up cupboard under the sink and brought the iron out. She had to chuckle at Senketsu’s excited vibrating. Gently, she set him down onto the iron board. It was a bit wobbly and the hinges were rusty and creaky, but it did fine. The stream of the iron filled the room as Ryuko removed the creases from Senketsu. His eye was closed and he looked so peaceful like this. Their days were filled with fighting and adventure, and whenever she wore him to battle, Ryuko could tell there was something more to him, something far more sinister, bound to this form. It had terrified her at first, the thirst for blood. Together, they had made quite the monster… But now they were one.

With a smile on her lips, she listened to Senketsu’s happy sighs.

“You really like this, don’t you?”

“Well, I am clothing after all, Ryuko! Of course I enjoy being ironed.”

Ryuko’s laugh only got louder.

“You are the strangest piece of clothing I’ve ever had. Or worn.” It was hard to read Senketsu’s face the way he was, but Ryuko was closer to this uniform than to anyone else on this planet. She could tell he was anxious.

“But I like wearing you the most.”

“Ryuko...”

“So much that I never want to take you off at all.”

Ryuko looked at her handiwork with a critical eyes. Senketsu was soft and fluffy now. She leaned down and pressed her cheek into the soft fabric. Like this, she didn’t feel as close to him as actually wearing him, and synchronizing, but it filled her with a fuzzy warmth regardless. She hid her smile in his dark fibers as she felt his soft arms wrapping around her neck.

“I’ll be happy to be your sailor uniform as long as you’ll let me. As long as I can.”

As she fell asleep with Senketsu in her arms like a demonic teddy bear, Ryuko hoped it would last forever.


End file.
